yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 4: Court of Jesters
2ad.gif I cyberpunk city.gif A man would've been walking, or rather limp, his way down the neon-lit streets of district 2. He'd taken a cab and gotten out of the car a few blocks away from his destination. He was trained, no doubt. He knew he'd be harder to trail on foot than by car. As he walked, he tried to straighten up his posture, avoiding drawing attention to the bullet wound he had on his arm, and opting to keep his hands in his jacket pocket as well. He was a Soramaru grunt, little guy, didn't have much of a name for himself. He'd ditched his clothes and changed into a casual suit, blazer and dress pants, but his combat boots were still on. Stained with small traces of blood and plexiglass from the bulbs that busted in the club. Tetsu would've been tailing this man, aware of all of this he kept his distance and tracked the man down the block until he'd seen him turn the corner. Tetsu looked at him for a moment before looking forward with a small sigh. Tetsu: You really shouldn't have followed me here girl. You seem like you know what you're doing but I don't want to be responsible for anything that happens to you. Last chance to back out. Tetsu would've slowly begun his walk down the same path the man took. He stepped lightly, putting the ball off his foot on the ground and allowing the rest of his foot to curve and slide its surface on the sidewalk, stealth walking as it's called, keeping his footsteps from being obnoxiously loud. As he walked, Tetsu scanned the area as he was trained to do. One cheap and effective security measure is working in an area with low or no traffic. Anyone in a car is too obvious, so you force any would-be followers to get out and walk. There weren't too many cars on this street...and this was district 2. This alerted Tetsu to know either he had the advantage or his cover was already blown. He turned the same corner the man did and he tilted his head up to let his green hues mentally scan the inserted alleyway. A giant metal door, one camera above said door with a wire going through the crease above it. A bell by the hinges of the door that kept blinking a red light. In gathering intel, little things can tell you a lot. A topflight alarm system. Well-placed cameras without blind spots. Paying attention to strangers in the area. If you know what to look for, a bunch of little things can tell you everything you need to know. Tetsu: I don't think trying to scale this entire area is going to keep me hidden. I'll see if-eh? Tetsu ducked behind a trashcan and would advise Artemis to do the same as a man began to walk towards the door as well. He knocked, and a sliding eye compartment opened up on the door as a pair of eyes gazed out. The man spoke a password but it was quick and hushed, Tetsu couldn't make it out. The door then opened up and shut. Tetsu stayed knelt down and made a face similar to that of a man constipated. Tetsu: Well looks like I'm going to need to either wing it or think of a plan fast. Can't-lose my tail... II Artemis had stayed in the closet for most of the incident, not really one to jump into the fray unless there was something in it for her, besides by the sound of all the commotion it looked like that brunette had things handled. So why was she following him now even after everything that happened back at the club? Excellent question! The answer? Mind your own fucking business. The blue haired cyborg walked by Tetsu's side, letting him sneak about but it looked less suspicious with two people just taking a stroll together. Her own footsteps were weightless, trained in the way of the assassin. Stealth came natural to her, programmed way before she was reborn into what she is now. Artemis: There's nothing on T.v tonight, this looks like more fun. She takes hold of his arm, tugging him close as she flashed him a large grin, urging him to slow down as to not get too close to the male they'd been tracking since the club. Nothing like having some eye candy to fondle and some light stalking just made things all the more interesting. They turned the corner after the man, seeing a large metal door at the end of the alley. Suddenly another man starts to make his way down and Tetsu instantly ducks, the cyborg simply following him down to watch. Artemis: Bummer. She wasn't being much help, it was fun seeing others struggle but the brunette hadn't asked for her help so she'd just enjoy the ride until she could offer up her services--for a fee of course. That didn't always mean currency but it sure did mean she'd get paid in ways she enjoyed. She stays squatting, her back pressed against the wall while waiting to see if he had any sort of plan at all. She had enhanced hearing and the female had obviously heard the password but where's the fun in that? She simply shrugged, acting as stumped as he was for the mere sake of seeing what he'd do. Artemis: You don't have a cop feel so it makes me think...you're looking for trouble. I like that. III 8196b82f15569807051aa2676055615f.jpg Better Experience if you play Within District two far down the alleyway from the Fight club held two big men dressed in black suits and heavily armed with highly illegal weaponry dragged a man of medium height into an abandoned hardware store. From the street it looks like nothing. There's just weary double doors painted racing green. They're closed, which means nothing. Each door has a closer on the top. The door has some bullet holes in it though. It was a complete mess, to put it nicely. From outside the boarded windows, the shabby wood paneling and the peeling door that was bolted with iron rods, all looked scary and threatening enough to keep the limited number of people away. However behind the scary exterior the innards where equally destroyed, if not worse off. In the old abandoned store there was nothing but an echo and stagnation. There was no light, no movement of air, no warmth. There were two other men with tinted sunglasses standing by the back entrance to the store whom opened the door for the two men dragging the man as they entered, scanning the alley to make sure there weren't any unwanted company. Because of their distance they didn’t see Tetsu or Artemis walking onto the same street. They shut the door as the men entered with the man, the man blindfolded and his mouth taped shut with duct tape struggled to escape their grasp but failed as he was soon dragged down the hall and thrown onto the floor. One of the men approached him and took off his blindfold but didn't touch the tape on his mouth, he just backed away into position. The man frantically looked about, there were a crowd of men now, two that stood by him, another two with guns in their hands and another two by the man of the hour. “Thracian Aizawa” the leader of the Ichihara Clan. He sat on a couple of hard crates which were stacked together the Yakuza man that stood before him possessed greasy black hair tight in a ponytail which reveals his thin, radiant face. He is known for his piercing gray eyes, and his charming demeanor. He sat elegantly among others, despite his hefty frame. He was wearing a sleeved, leather jackets. The sleeves of his jacket are a loose fit and reach down to his hands, they're decorated with a single thread lining from top to bottom. The jacket has a deep, round neckline which reveals part of the refined shirt worn below it and is worn with a dark cloth band, which is held together by an intricate knot. The cloth band is slightly decorative, but mostly there to hang things from. His pants are simple and incredibly wide and reach down to his hard leather shoes. The shoes are made from a very uncommon leather, but are otherwise quite simple. "Ah Mr. Yun how wonderful you were able to join us tonight." Thracians eyes opened his hues staring him down as he puffed out smoke, ashing his cigarrette on the ash tray that was being held by one of his associates. When he noticed he couldn’t respond he shook his head as he said. "For goodness sakes. Remove that piece of tape from his mouth. Shaking his head as he held out a hand to the man on the right, the man taking out a pack of cigarettes and choosing one before handing it to him. He took it and placed it in his mouth as he lit it for him. He inhaled then exhaled once, keeping the cigarette between his fingers as another man removed the tape from Mr.Yun’s mouth now. The tape making a loud noise as it ripped off pieces of his mustache along with it. Mr.Yun tried to hold in the pain, keeping his squeels to a minimum as he huffed and concentrated on the floor. "I do apologize if you disagreed with my men's methods of, hm, let's call it direction?" He arched a brow now, flashing a fake smile. "Now I would hate to waste your time, you are a very busy man. So let's get to business." He took another puff from hix cigarette now, ashing it with his thumb as the ashes simply fell to the floor. "I heard you've been illegally dealing with the chinese. Illegality of course isn't much an issue though I sense a bit of betrayal. Honestly I'm hurt." He placed a hand on his chest, acting as if he was heartbroken. "Though you've made quite the mistake when you took someone's relative." He sighed now making a "tsk" sound with his tongue. "I'm sure it was a mistake so do enlighten me on the situation." Mr.Yuns eyes grew wide now as he faced the floor, his sweat rolled down his skin and he trembled now as he slowly looked up. "I swear I didn't know! I was just following Mr-" He stopped suddenly, gasping and covering his mouth. "I I I had nothing to do with her kidnapping.." He said now, looking away to avoid his gaze. “Mr. who.. Look I’m busy here why don’-” Just as Thracian was about to finish it seemed Yun was able to draw a gun, Thracian eyes widen as his eyes shifted towards his guards seeing no one was able to even check his belongings. “I just want to go home!” Yun started to shake and tremble aiming his gun in all directions before accidently letting off a bullet that should’ve echoed through the street. This caused Thracian men to jump giving him the chance to make a run for it, dashing through the streets and down the block towards the fight club. Thracian remained on the box inhaling his cig. He didn’t even have to speak his men soon ran after Yun and as they did and he was left alone in the shack he simply said. “Idiots..” DICE ROLL EVENT Tetsu colored.png _ DICE ROLL IN EFFECT There's a man running down the street escaping from the scenario that just went down with Thracian! The Yun man as he ran would've come into range of Tetsu's hearing, and as he did, Tetsu would've stood up and stepped out of the alleyway to see this man running straight for him! The man yells to "Move or he'll shoot." Tetsu furrows his brow and leans forward slightly. Should Tetsu roll a 15 or higher, he'd be allowed to dodge the bullet and gain a valuable opening to take the runaway down as he saw fit. '' ''14-11 Tetsu would've been shot at, the bullet grazing his cheek fairly deep, but he'd still be able to take the man down and restrain him in order to incapacitate him but having a permanent mark there. 10-5; Tetsu would've been shot straight in the shoulder! The bullet passing in and out of the flesh of his right shoulder, cracking his shoulder blade and causing his arm to be significantly less useful. While it would still be moveable it would cause him great strain and slow down his movements BUT he'd still be able to take this man down, but just barely as he had an injury to fight too that was bleeding fairly bad. 4-2: Tetsu would've been shot directly in his gut! The bullet sticking in his muscle and causing him severe bleeding and though he'd survive, the man would ultimately escape down the street causing him to double over to the ground in pain. 1: Tetsu would be shot in his eye, the bullet resting in his skull and ultimately incapacitating him. '' Screenshot_20180205-201359.png '' _ IV As the man ran down the street towards him, Tetsu narrowed his eyes and kept his fingers relaxed. He watched the man pull the trigger as he ran towards him! Tetsu watched the sparks leave the barrel, and he could see the bullet coming directly towards him! Tetsu leaned his head towards the right, but he moved just a tad to slow! The bullet grazing his cheek fairly deep, but nothing fatal. a1c1081e6375e741abb8d7da19635494.gif Tetsu's green eyes lit up as he rushed in! His torso bending low as he leaned forward to aim-dodge any further shots that would've come before he made his body rise back up with his right leg chambered against his chest! Pivoting off of the ball of his left foot he lunged the base of his right foot square against the chin of the running man! 6489775071b07996cfefe253023b9ce5.gif The man would've gone flying in a perfect Arch 10 feet into the air before his body collided with the ground! His eyes whitened out as he faded into an unconscious state. Tetsu put his leg down, letting the blood trickle down his cheek, and trail his jawline. As this happened he'd wipe some of that blood with the tip of his finger and place it on the tip of his tongue. Tetsu was a nice guy, but he was raised to be a natural born fighter. BruceLee.gif Tetsu would've looked back towards Artemis with a thumbs up. Tetsu: You didn't get hit did you? Cause that was a pretty loud gunshot... DICE ROLL EVENT 2 Just as Tetsu would've asked Artemis if she was okay, the door would've swung open as a large man in a blazer and dress pants would've stepped out! He had a panicked look on his face as if he didn't want to report to anyone inside about their being commotion outside. As such he begins to briskly walk towards Artemis, drawing a gun to point at her and he'd begin to open fire on her! He was literally less than 10 feet away from her with a silenced pistol aimed straight at her! He fired six times showing he was a well-trained marksman. 15 or higher: Artemis would've been able to not only dodge all six bullets but effortlessly and silently take the man out, keeping it simple and clean before anyone else showed up, and surely someone would. 14-11: Artemis would've had 3 of the bullets graze both her shoulders and her left hip but would still be able to quietly make this man unconscious or dead. 10-5: Artemis would've received 3 head-on shots to her shoulders and her right rib cage, but should she able to push through, she could manage to fight the man even though it wouldn't be quiet. 4-2: Artemis would've been shot all six times in various parts of her body, though she would narrowly survive. 1: Artemis would be shot six times before falling to the ground lifeless. '' roll.png '' V Artemis stood up, watching Tetsu stand as well when some random guy started rushing his way towards them, waving a gun around and even firing a shot! The cyborg didn't make a move, keeping to the wall as the brunette handled himself effortlessly. She pushed off and crossed her arms, the stranger dealt with in one swift assault by Tetsu himself. She was impressed and things were starting to get rather interesting. Her enhanced hearing picks up the door behind them swinging wide open and she turns in time to catch a male aiming his sights and his firearm towards her and she merely grinned, ready to dodge but the sight of a black cat getting in between them caught her attention instead and her grin faltered. Kicking off her foot she scopped the cat right up into her arms and turned away, not enough time to dodge the spray of bullets as they go right for the cyborg! She hugged the cat to her chest, the first two bullets bouncing off of her right leg but not before ripping the synthetic skin and exposing the metal around the two holes. The rest lodged themselves into the assassin, three in her right arm and two in her shoulder. The force of the shots sends her stumbling forward but she catches herself, landing on her knee and letting go of the cat. She clenched her teeth, throwing her head forward in pain and seething from the injuries before trying to laugh it off in a broken snicker. Artemis: Ya missed a guy there, green eyes...pretty sure I got hit... VI Gunshots and and loud footsteps could be heard all over 49th and Levitt, Thracians men arrived right after the gunshots were fired towards Artmesis. Her presence wasn’t as important as Mr. Yun so they didn’t even care if she was shot or if she was okay. Their main focus was the man who smelled like a burnt chop cheese sandwich. It seemed he was able to take down Mr. Yun for them, they looked towards the man in gratitude. If it wasn’t for him then they would’ve been getting the chopping block for not only losing Yun but allowing him to bring a gun to his own integration! But they kept their gratitude mentally because verbally they treated Ryoji as if he was just another runt in their way. They needed to impress the boss gain their clout back for being such idiots so instantly they two rose their guns and aimed it towards Ryoji. This too also brought the attention of the man in front of the club who instantly matched them(If allowed), frankly he didn’t know what he was doing. The empty street of 49th just became fully populated people inside now coming out to see the entire event that was being played. A basic cable M.A.S.H television Program was now being played in live action. Some people wanted to see a brawl others wanted to go back inside as for the rest? They just wanted to see a bloodbath not caring who would win. But! Walking behind the two men would’ve been another man Thracian himself. From the way he made his presence it seemed he didn’t even know his own two guards. He casually moved passed them through all the guns and everything “Is this anyway to treat the person who saved your life.” If the man at the club downed his weapon his men would as well his eyes shifted towards the girl with blue hair who seemed to tank a few bullets. ~Thracian would remember this~ The person would know Thracian as Mr. Ian, if this was allowed he would bow before him and be ready to allow him in. Ian looked over to the homeless kid “How about you put that Iron fist to work in the area.” Without another word Ian went inside the club which gave the intent to the guard to let him inside. He allowed his men to handle the situation at hand seeing he had something more to handle he had a meeting. Inside the club it was like dancing on the Northern Lights; beneath the dry-ice smoke swirled an array of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. The music played over the dance floor. VII When Artemis was gunned down Tetsu didn't know how to react! He saw her rush to rescue a simple feline and in the process ended up taking six shots to her body! Speechless, he rushed over and slid onto his knees by her side to tend to her wounds! In doing this, however, he noticed some weird metallic-like surfaces showing from where the bullet wounds were. Tetsu tilted his head in confusion uttering something. Tetsu: Why are you...shiny? You must be a- Suddenly more men began to appear and Tetsu would've taken a one knee defensive position ready to fight but they simply hurled some "tough guy' insults at him and took away the man he'd just kicked. Soon enough, however, the commotion was indeed caused, as people began to rush out and observe the scene for themselves! Tetsu: Ahh gosh darn... Tetsu stayed by Artemis's side, not really sure what the hell was about to go down here. He clenched his jaw, trying to think of 101 ways he could get out of this scenario, but he stopped at 86 in his head before a man pushed through the crowd and uttered a few words. Whoever he was, he quelled the crowd quickly as the man lowered his weapons and people began to move back in seeing the scene was pretty much over at this point. Tetsu would've helped Artemis to her feet, slinging her arm around his shoulders and acting as a physical pillar for her to lean on should she need it. Tetsu: I got your back, alright? I'll get you somewhere safe, just hang tight and stay with me. Ian: How about you put that Iron fist to work in the area. Tetsu: The arena? (mumbles) So this is a fight club...could it is possible the Soramaru man who escaped to here owns this place? or knows the owner? Funny...usually when grunts from one faction run to another faction, treason is always involved. This Yakuza business is getting deep. Pops would be able to give me the info I need but....mm. Tetsu hushed up realizing he needed to get Artemis inside and so he did, walking them through the door and meeting with his second dance floor tonight. Tetsu looked around and saw a giant doorway with a red curtain covering its entrance. Upon the curtains surface, there was two fists clashing in the middle, the fight clubs logo. Tetsu: Bingo. Tetsu would've taken Artemis to a nearby dining booth, sitting her down before he knelt down in front of her to speak. Tetsu: I brought you over here cause I'm going to be heading back there. I guess this is where our paths should split up at this point. Sorry to have dragged you into this, I really am. It looks like you may recover, but I'm going to come back for you after I find out why the guy I tailed is at a nightclub owned by the...- Tetsu looked around and spotted a sign of Japanese kanji that lit up in neon reading Monosuzumei Clan. Tetsu: So he did run a whole other clan for help...I'll be back! Tetsu would've moved through the curtains to see a large number of people on pedestals and elevated platforms throwing their arms up and screaming their heads off. The ground below in the center of the large warehouse like the room was a draconic style pit. Cement flooring, with old blood stains and a couple of fresh teeth. 524624-Underground_fight_club_arena_by_Longlivethyking.jpg Tetsu looked around to see if he could see the person of interest and wouldn't you know he did. The man walked with a brisk pace, heading fright for the man who, unbeknownst to Tetsu, was known as Thracian. This man would've approached Thracian standing firm before him, but with a deadpanned and exhausted expression on his face. He smelled like gunpowder and booze. POI (person of interest): Are you Mr.Thracian? If so I know your business deals with money...dirty and clean. I need a quick loan to get out of the city, y-you think you can help me with that? Some shit just went down at Club Lahana with the Kagemaru and the Soramaru...they were talking real crazy man. -shakes his head- Bossman asked for half of the K-dogs prophets and properties, and then BOOM giant shootout breaks lose! I can't do this anymore man, I'll pay you back I swear! I'll tell you anything you wanna know, just help me leave this damn city! Tetsu would've tried to make his way over there, shooting through some men in the crowd. However, he bumped into the wrong guy and was shoved backward! Brute: WATCH WHERE YER GOING EH?!? The man belched in Tetsu's face and he waved his breath away! Tetsu: (nose covered) Oh GOD your breath smells like cat piss and rotting avocado! Sir, have you been drinking?! Brute: What's it to ya?!?! Tetsu: -raises a finger- I know it's loud but you don't have to yell sir, I can hear you just fine. Brute: OOOOOh smart guy eh?!?! The large man took a drink of his bottle and smashed it against his head before tackling Tetsu over the guardrail and sending them falling 25feet into the deep cement pit! Tetsu hit the ground in a roll and the large man landed opposite of him! The man was physically imposing to boot with a square jaw, straight haircut, handlebar stash, and muscles, on muscles, on MUSCLES. haggar_fullstand-ff_color_600p.jpg Tetsu: -coughs- Ngh! I didn't sign up for this but I'm hoping that if I win I can obtain currency for this! Tetsu stood up and rolled his shoulders, taking up a basic Bruce Lee-like fighting stance and awaiting his coming fate! Back in the nightclub Area, Artemis would've been in a good vantage point, able to see all escape routes in the club, including a far-off suspicious room that had a couple of men standing in front of the door. The bar was selling various alcohols and synthetic materials for the living and artificial to make use of at their leisure.The only ones able to pass through this door seemed to be women, however. VIII Artemis tried to tell him she'd be okay, she wouldn't die from these bullet wounds but she'd certainly be injured for a while as it took her body time to heal from this sort of trauma. Tetsu didn't seem to want to leave her be, helping her up and leading her inside of the nightclub, the cyborg gazing around the room to gain as much intel as she could in the seconds she'd entered the establishment. The two walked-well she limped on over to a booth on the far side, seated by the brunette as she winces a bit, trying to rub the ache out of her shoulder while giving him a strained grin. Artemis: Now you really owe me that drink, green eyes... He wanted to split up which she was fine with, she'd only slow him down and now that she'd gotten herself involve--well she was none too pleased about being shot so now all of this was her business and she'd make damn sure to find out what exactly was going on in her neighborhood. Tetsu rushes off and she loses him in the crowd, the assassin leaning against the chair and waving down a cocktail waitress to order a bottle of moonshine and purchase synthetic material to patch up these gnarly bullet holes...she couldn't do her job in this condition. For now, she kept her distance, drinking straight from the bottle of hard liquor to numb the pain while ripping open the packaging to mold and plaster new synthetic flesh over her wounds. It'd have to do for now, removing her jacket again and tearing her jeans apart to turn them into shorts since they were riddled with unsightly holes. This outfit would work better and hopefully in her favor at playing her part. After the alcohol started to kick in and she felt like she could walk, the moonshine on her breath would explain her limp and people just chalked it up to her being intoxicated instead. That large door, gaurded by men was her objective and with another swig of her bottle did she make her way over with full hips swaying to and fro and a drunken smile curling her Cheshire features. She stopped right before the men and tilted her head, giving them a bigger smile as she pointed at the door. The men looked at her attire and her drunken state before nodding and letting her through. Artemis strode through the doors, the dim lighting made it obvious what these types of rooms were for, the music different now and not as ear deafening as the club music left behind. There were perky, half dressed servers and dancers and tons of cigar smoke fogging up the ceiling above. Men in suits and expensive outfits sat about, discussing business but she used her enhanced hearing to pick up on each one all at once until the words 'Club Lahana' caught her attention. She took another long swig, walking on over lesiurely to the conversation of a couple of well-dressed men talking about what had gone down at the club. She didn't make it obvious, just a seemingly drunk girl wandering about looking for fun. Guy: It's true! Danchou has every single cop in his pocket. It was a massacre and not one cop bothered to show up until it was too late...gruesome man. Fucking gruesome. IX As said previously the club was thumping with music and a crowd that couldn’t stop dancing, the motion and vibe everyone was giving off was simply sensual. Thracian Aizawa seemed to be the only man not enjoying himself as bright red and blue flashes hit all over the club he seemed to coward his way over to the place of interest. He wasn’t here for a party he was here to plot and plan his way on top, and in doing so he needed information. Certain information about recent events, it seemed the Tasangi Kid and another high ending Yakuza had a bit of a fallout yesterday. Being a ghost in his own operation Thracian never seemed to be interested in Gang Wars. That was until one of his men was gun-downed that night, during the wildfire a man of his own Yakuza was killed. Something he couldn’t let go and something that couldn’t be brushed under a rug. This became personal, the Ichihara Clan looks after their own. He found himself making his way past the double doors which now led to the fight arena and unlike in the club he wasn’t welcomed with loud music no. He was greeted with a vicious roar of people cheering on the ongoing battle. At the moment it was already a fight going on, just looking at the fight he knew It was right out of the same old playbook. Dehumanize, destabilize, antagonize which offer an easy solution money. That's how the psychopaths rule and even knowing their strategies never helps. It's human nature to think ourselves smarter, or that this situation is different. Even the children of the enemy were characterized as future criminals of the worst kind is there anything worse than reducing the humanity of a child? He knew the battle was promised to be short, a tactical advantage to anyone's side, almost no casualties for "us." But as he was moving he seemed to be bumping into the man of the hour, “Are you Mr. Ian? If so I know your business deals with money...dirty and clean. I need a quick loan to get out of the city, y-you think you can help me with that? Some shit just went down at Club Lahana with the Kagemaru and the Soramaru...they were talking real crazy man. -shakes his head- Bossman asked for half of the K-dogs prophets and properties, and then BOOM giant shootout breaks lose! I can't do this anymore man, I'll pay you back I swear! I'll tell you anything you wanna know, just help me leave this damn city! Just by hearing the man run his mouth Thracian knew a what type of man he was, and he knew this man had no intentions of paying him back. But he smiled and positioned his hand over towards the tables for them to talk. He got himself a glass and began to listen to this sort of information he had on Keyome and the Soaramru. 'DICE ROLL EVENT 3' ''Tetsu 'Tetsu would've been right in the center of a large pit with this monstrous man! The tattoo on his shoulder symbolized that he was with the notorious gang of thugs known only as the tanks! Tetsu didn't know about these guys strength advantage, but he had enough sense to know based on his size; any hit is gonna hurt. As he's instance, the large man rushes at him with his right arm folded across his chest and his right hand clenched, attempting to '''deliver'' a solid spinning ''back fist'' to Tetsu's skull!'' 15 or higher: Tetsu would be allowed to dodge the back fist and unleash a furious counterattack to defeat the man in one hit or a series of hits and even win the crowd over, earning his winnings from the fight in one clean sweep. 14-11: Tetsu would react just in time to block the massive fist in some form or fashion, or even possibly perform a wide evade and lash out a counter attack. HOWEVER should he block, the impact would be lessened but it would still connect, strain the blocking body part and send him flying across the ring. Should he chose to dodge, he would be grazed in some form of fashion by the attack, leaving a painful mark but enough of a chance to react. 10-5: Tetsu would be unable to properly block, surprised by the man's quickness for his size and the hit would connect! The man, however, was still drunk, so during his motion, his footing was off and the lethality of the blow would be lessened, rendering Tetsu in a critical concussion state where his senses would be thrown into disarray! His vision would be blurred, leaving him seeing double and his movements would've been filled with disorientation, leaving him in the fight but impaired. 4-2: The brute would've struck Tetsu's skull head on, causing a severe life-threatening concussion and a laceration where his temple was, bleeding profusely he'd be sent flying and be in no shape to continue the fight. 1: Tetsu would receive a massive brain injury which would cause internal bleeding in the skull, and soon fill his cranium up with the crimson liquid, taking him out and rendering him immobile and in severe pain. '' roll_10.png '' ''Thracian 'The man would've followed Thracian to whatever location he may have wanted to take him, however, he was still in fear of the Soramaru's law and was still withholding information. Thracian could change this and cause him to squeal like a pig should he play his cards right.' '15 or higher: The person of interest squeals like a pig. Thracian only has to use the bare minimum of effort to get this man to talk and tell him what he wanted to know about the incident. BONUS CHANCE: Should he roll a 20, he would also gain a very important piece of information on Danchou himself.' '14-11: The man would be hesitant to speak, but with some verbal push...and maybe a physical one or two, he would begin to tell Thracian the information he needed but would be more concerned about getting the money and leaving rather than sticking around.' '10-5: The man would've begun to grow suspicious of Thracian and his actions. The more he talked, the more angsty the person of interest began to become, so much so that Thracian would've heard the faint sound of a gun being cocked, as the POI now had his gun hidden and aimed low towards Thracians abdomen. The conversation would be stopped and the man would back away slowly, making his way towards the exit, but not shooting at Thracian. The loss of information in exchange for livelihood.' '4-2: The man would've already been overly suspicious of Thracian, thinking he was someone he couldn't trust! What if he was a rat or a mole? or had Danchou sent him?! Come to think of it, he'd NEVER seen this man in town! All of this suspicion was enough to cause him to pull out his gun and shoot Thracian! His hands were shaky from his injury, however, so Thracian would've been shot in the left kneecap, rendering him unable to walk on that leg without proper medical attention! The man would run away as quick as he came.' '1: Thracian would've given off a completely untrustworthy vibe, and as he would've been walking in front of the man to lead him, he'd feel a blunt force hit him in the back of his skull! The man completely spooked as he'd render Thracian unable to come after him or retaliate with a bad head wound that would make it difficult for him to move or even speak. People in the crowd around him contemplating whether or not to rob him.' ''' roll_11.png '' Artemis ''As she would've found herself walking into the VIP room, her hair and eyes would've garnered her the attention she was looking for. A large exhale could be heard as cigar smoke left the lips of a rather large and fat individual who sat in a love seat, practically taking up both cushions on his own. He had his hair slicked into a ponytail with a goatee/beard combination and small Asian eyes, with striking orange-red hair. '' Akimichi.Chouji.full.2027379.jpg ''He would've leaned over to see the blue-haired beauty walk in and he'd call to her. This man is the Kyodai for the Monosuzumei Clan. One could tell via the small '''''pendant'' attached to the coat pocket of his green blazer. Surprisingly enough, it was his birthday today.'' Kyodai: Oi oi! Blue haired girl...c'mere. You look lost, I've never seen you in these parts before. Which is strange considering I don't take to well to 'strangers' if you know what I mean. '' ''The men in the room stood attentive, as they were all scattered about doing their own thing, with their own set of women galore. In the very back of the room, his chair elevated on a small platform in the back with a circular rod overhead that had red velvet curtains hanging from it. The Kyodai would begin rubbing on her thigh the moment she got close enough to him. This could go over smoothly or get really rough, really fast. 15 or higher: Artemis would only have to flirt her way to the top! Using subtle cues and a few small gestures with her goodies to make this man crazy over her and become silly putty in her hands. He'd tell her EVERYTHING she'd want to know about the incident tonight and the happenings surrounding it. BONUS CHANCE: Should a 20 be rolled, Artemis would be able to hear a very serious rumor going around about KPD officers in District 2... 14-11: Artemis wasn't going to cut it with just smooth talk. She'd have to get physical with this man, but just a tad. Letting him cop a small feel, a flash of something here or there, or even a very strong suggestive sexual gesture would get her the info she needed if she was willing to work a little harder for it. 10-5: The Kyodai wasn't biting the bait, and would be as stubborn as the bull he looked like. He'd deviously rub his chin and cause the hanging velvet curtains around his lone platform he'd been sitting on to close with the push of a button underneath his foot. He'd utter the words "sit on my lap and kiss the birthday boy a kiss." to get anything further from him she'd have to humor him, sitting on his lap and kissing his distasteful crusty, chapped lips and having her lady parts groped and violated disgustingly, while his member below annoyingly prodding at the spot between her legs. 4-2: The Kyodai was in a bit of a mood and seeing the blue-haired female's body sent him into a very horny frenzy. Not only would the curtains close, but he would've pulled back his blazer pocket to reveal a gun, something Artemis had to be tired of at this point. She'd still be able to gain some insight, but she would have to demean herself by performing fellatio on this fat, gravy smelling man. '' ''1: The Kyodai was a full ''of'' horny and seeing the blue-haired female's body sent him into a very horny frenzy. Not only would the curtains close, but he would've yanked Artemis down to where he was and switched places with her completely! Bending her over the couch, with the gun still in sight in the waistband of his pocket, while he tugged her shorts down and inserted himself inside of her. Moving vigorously against her until he finished and passed out on top of her with his 300+lb frame. roll_12.png X Tetsu would've been caught completely off guard by the large brutes speed and the back fist would've collided head on! tumblr_nfijrdn0Ge1rjsrr1o1_500.gif He wasn't ready for it and he would've had his skull rocked as his unconscious body went soaring backward and collided with the wall! He'd have been bleeding from the side of his head, unable to see that the person of interest he'd been looking for was already interacting with the person who'd helped him get in. Hopefully, Artemis would be able to obtain this info for him and help the brunette out one more time before she disappeared. XI Artemis continued walking through the VIP rooms until she'd finally caught the attention of someone...hopefully one that even mattered. The cyborg pauses as she hears a sharp whistle and coyly gazes over her shoulder with a Cheshire grin. There was her big fish...and he certainly was big. Not just in title but in weight. She liked them husky. With a sway of full hips and an inviting laugh she cheerfully hops her way over to the male, spotting his pendant and curling her lips into a bigger grin while plopping herself right on his lap without any moral hesitation what so ever. Artemis: Don't you recognize me? I'm the girl of your dreams... She reached over, taking one of the many glasses of liquor and enjoying a sip of a cherry coke and rum cocktail before taking the cherries out and hanging the stems above her lips. She gave the round plump fruits a sensual lick, enjoying the taste of rum on them before talking in a low drawl. Artemis: I actually just came here looking for some company...in all honesty, I've had such a rough night and I want a big strong man to keep me safe. Especially with that nasty business that went down at Club Lahana. She chomps down on both cherries, sucking them past glossy lips and chewing while looking rather troubled, playing the distressed damsel fairly well. Flicking the stem away, she places her arm around his shoulders and plays with his pendant. Artemis: I feared for my life! I barely know what's even going on anymore in this town...maybe a smart man like yourself could explain it to me? The Kyodai, in a drunken state starts to laugh at the females unfortunate luck but hes' sympathetic to her troubles and of course he wanted her pressed up against him. He rubbed his goatee, still chuckling to himself before finally speaking in a slur. Kyodai: Ahh you were somewhere you shouldn't have been then, blue girl. Tensions are high right now thanks to the Soramaru clan running amok. Artemis: Tell me about it, there weren't even any cops at the scene until much much later... Kyodai: -swigs his mug around and grunts- That's because the Soramaru clan is keeping the KPD patrols out of D1...less patrols, less incident reports. -burps- Artemis doesn't mind the body odor or the way he practically burps every time he opens his mouth, playing with his hair and bouncing on his lap some more just to keep him pleased. She stopped asking questions, knowing once a drunk got started, they couldn't stop and he'd just slip more information once she'd gotten him into a false sense of security. Kyodai: -hiccups- They think they're big and bad just cause they bought out all the docks in District 2...just to import whatever it is they're importing... Artemis pours him some more to drink, trying to drown this mans liver until he got a lil too drunk. It wouldn't be all that difficult to escape him and once she obtained any and all useful information she'd made her way out of the room and back into the dance floor. Her body still ached but she had time to rest on that fat mans lap and do the easy part...where was that brunette though? Scouring the entire club, she makes her way to the fighting section, her blue eyes scanning the area like a computer and zooming in on Tetsu in the ring with a grizzly bear looking mother fucker. Before she could even make her way down there, the brunette got knocked into next Tuesday and Artemis couldn't help the laugh, covering her mouth. That was just unfortunate... Climbing down into the pit, she kneels beside Tetsu and examines his defeated posture, making sure he was even still breathing. She was impressed his head hadn't imploded in on itself but he still had a pretty nasty gash and the blood pooling out made it clear he had some form of concusion. Artemis did enjoy playing Doctor...especially with such an adorable patient. Artemis: Don't worry Green eyes, I'll make you feel all better.... She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, snickering underneath her breath... XII "It's going around that some of the KPD officers are getting a lot more aggressive for some reason. Like really aggressive. People think they're taking drugs or something, after a few weeks ago, they caught an officer on duty injecting himself with a glowing green liquid. Next thing you know, I shit you not, he lifted an entire school bus and threw it at an escaping crooks car...killed em on the spot. Something's wrong with this city man and I don't wanna stick around for it. -cringes- damn that brown haired kid got knocked the fuck out..." Thracian listened to the man it seemed he held information that he didn’t know of all for protection. The remained in a room so far from the club that music couldn’t be heard due to the door being closed behind them. The dark room was like a place out of time, a place to rest without consequence. The darkness in that way was a sanctuary, a place to recharge and forget the things the world said had to be done. There was something in the darkness that was like a promise, like the world before dawn. It was a room as a canvas rather than a finished work of art, and to Thracian, it was all the more exciting. With each movement something new came to his hand. “Interesting..So tell me who else knows this information? Are you the only one or?” The man went on about how Danchou owned a black market called called the Wormhole. It was located in District two. This caused him to reach in the side to grab a sack full of money which he handed to the man. “Great thanks for this information.. Here’s 50,000 dollars. As promised.” With that the man would’ve left in a hurry. ~15 min later~ Within the bag would’ve been C4 and the moment the man would’ve thought about leaving the city the entire bag with him holding it exploded. Killing the loose end.. Category:Arc 1